Mewtwo let's his Gard down!
by FuriousDragons
Summary: This is a romance story between Gardevoir and Mewtwo. Rated Fiction M for extreme sexual content.


**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic! I'm new here, so plz try not to hate! Anyway, this is a romance story between Gardevoir and Mewtwo! I haven't seen _Mewtwo Strikes Back_ or _Mewtwo Returns,_ so forgive me if Mewtwo's story is off a bit. Anyways onto the story! Rated Fiction M for extreme sexual content! Wash your eyes and your monitor when your done!**

 **Joking! Anyway, onto the story!**

* * *

Mewtwo was sitting at the Hotel room's desk. He had transformed into a human and mind controlled the receptionist with his psychic powers to get in here, and

He was expecting someone. She was his best friend who understood his pain of being a slave. He had been tortured, hurt, and controlled by Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket. But no more.

He had escaped, and was now reading up on all Pokémon in hopes to clone them and get revenge on Giovanni. He continued to read until he heard a knock at the door.

He knew who it was. He went and opened the door. Gardevoir was standing outside.

"Hello, Gardevoir, it's nice to see you again." Mewtwo greeted. He and Gardevoir had been best friends ever since he had escaped Giovanni. When he had escaped, he crashed landed in the Kalos region and hurt himself. He had been found by Gardevoir.

She took care of him and helped him fly again. And in return, he let her help him on his mission. They had been together ever since.

"Nice to see you too, kitty." Gardevoir replied. Mewtwo was about to return to his desk and read, when Gardevoir stopped him.

"And where do you think you're going?" She asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Mewtwo looked surprised at this. "Uh...I'm going to...read?"

Gardevoir pulled him closer. "Wrong again, kitty." She whispered, and then shoved him down on the bed.

"Oof!" Mewtwo grunted as he hit the bed. "Well, What am I supposed to do here then?!" He asked.

"Well, you could watch me as I undress for a moment. And do you mind if I turn off the lights?" She said and without waiting for an answer, flicked off the lights, and began to undress her outer skin, removing her skirt, and the glove like skin above that.

It was dark now, but Mewtwo could see perfectly clear in the dark.

Mewtwo stared as Gardevoir stripped in front of him, causing his Mewhood to grow bigger. " _Wha_ _-what is this?"_ He thought as it grew even bigger. Then he saw Gardevoir completely exposed in front of him.

He gave a stunned O_O face. "Meow...?" He said, unable to find the words to describe what he saw.

Gardevoir had such a perfect, beautiful body. Her curves were purrfect, her breasts were fair-sized and sexy, and he saw her raw, soft pussy demanding sex.

Then before he could react, she jumped on top of him. "Gardevoir? What are you doing?" He asked

"Just relax and...Clear your mind, Mewtwo." Gardevoir whispered seductively, and then she began to rub her pussy slowly on his fully erected cock.

"Do you feel that, kitty? I know you like that." Gardevoir said seductively and rubbed faster.

"Haaahhh!" Mewtwo groaned.

"Hehe, don't worry kitty, I know you'll love the next part." Gardevoir giggled.

She then slowly inserted his erected Mewhood into her dripping pussy, making Mewtwo moan louder.

"G-Gardevoir! You're so- AAH!" He yelped as she began to pump.

"Oh, quit fooling around, Mewtwo! I know you're loving this!"

Mewtwo gave in and began to buck his hips, and fuck Gardevoir.

She was surprised at first, but slowly began to enjoy it.

Her moans and yelps filled the room.

"Haa! M-Mewtwo!"

"Mmmh! Yes!"

"Don't stop!"

"I'm so close! Don't pull it out!"

Mewtwo felt his own climax coming and began to screw her really fast.

"Yes! MEWTWO! Cum inside me!""

Mewtwo obeyed, and their climaxes hit at the same time, their lust juices dripping down onto the bed.

The room smelled strongly of their sex.

"Wow, Mewtwo, even with your inexperience...You're still amazing." Gardevoir chuckled, and fell down beside him.

Mewtwo didn't know how to respond to this. He had just mated with his best friend who in reality just became his girlfriend. He had never felt love for anyone after what had happened to him. But after this experience, all his past pains seemed to have been forgotten.

"Um...Thanks Gardevoir." He replied, and then smiled.

"Hey, Gardevoir..."

"Yeah?"

"Next time, try to be gentler with me okay?" He said, putting his arm around her.

"Mhmm Ok, I'll try. She replied, giggling."

"I-I love you, Gardevoir." Mewtwo said sweetly.

"I love you too, kitty." Gardevoir answered, then pulled Mewtwo into a passionate kiss which seemed to last forever.

 _"Wow, what an amazing tongue."_ They both thought as they kissed.

They broke apart smiling, and then, with arms around each other, they fell asleep.

* * *

 **It is very possible i will do a Pokemon lemon sequel, so stay tuned!**

 **Remember, the one-two step! Read, then review!**

 **Thx!**


End file.
